


Summer Shudder

by RebDominion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Double Drabble, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Other, thrandolas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebDominion/pseuds/RebDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir goes to visit his husband and son in Mirkwood, and little Legolas is overjoyed over Haldir's return. Thranduil watches as the two bond for the first time in months, and realizes just how much he loves his family and how truly happy he is with the life that has been given to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Shudder

**Author's Note:**

> First part to my series of Thrandolas\Little Legolas drabbles. I cannot put into words how much I enjoy Thranduil and Haldir together, not to mention the idea of little Leggy. I absolutely adore all of them. I actually really enjoyed writing this, and hope you enjoy reading it!

“He’s here! You’re here!” Legolas exclaimed excitedly as he raced across the courtyard and into Haldir’s arms. The marchwarden picked up the young elfling effortlessly and lifted him to the sky. “Yes ion nîn, I have returned.” The younger elf grinned widely and glimmered in the sunlight, utterly ecstatic at Haldir’s presence. “Did Ada tell you that I made my own bow and arrow? Did he? I want to learn how to use it. Do you think you could teach me? Do you?” Haldir set the elfling back on the ground, and Legolas was now bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. “I missed you!” Legolas pounced on the elder elf a second time, taking Haldir off guard and knocking him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. 

Thranduil’s heart swelled with joy at the sight of the two elves. There was nothing that made the king more elated than the bonding of his husband and son. The two were like pure starlight to Thranduil, more precious and more cherished than any gem in Middle Earth. They were the light that guided him through his darkest hours, and the life that pumped through his veins. As he watched his family bask in the gentle heat of the summer afternoon, he could not help but grin. For the first time in over a hundred years he felt eternally grateful for the life that he lived, and the world seemed just a bit brighter.


End file.
